


Hard Candy

by 0Lost_Days0



Category: Detroit - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Dry Humping, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Sex, Teasing, jawbreakers, kinda spicy, little nipple action, minor spit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Lost_Days0/pseuds/0Lost_Days0
Summary: ~Either he could just be compliant and give up the jawbreaker making that the end of it or he doesn't listen and indulges in a different type of hard candy.~Colin (RK900) wants some of Gavin's candy.





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old piece that i recently polished up. hope its good and you guys like it if you do, kudos and comment

"Give me one."

Gavin rolled the hard ball of sour apple flavored sugar to the other side of his mouth. The jawbreaker had been riddled down to roughly the size of a small pebble from a couple hours of Gavin sucking on it. 

"No. You can't eat anything and you didn't pay for them." Gavin looked up from the tablet in his hand, displaying an unfinished case report, to the android sitting next to him on the couch. With their relationship becoming more official and them even moving in together, Gavin had gotten quite used to sharing his space and objects with someone else but one thing he wasn't keen on sharing was his candy. 

"I just want to 'taste' it and have it stored in my memory bank." 

"No, I'm not gonna let you do that weird little ritual you do at night. Ok? Who the fuck sits alone in the dark and meticulously smells and tastes shit?" 

Colin stared at the detective as his face slowly turned into a delicate frown. his eyebrows turned down and lips pouted with a pitiful look in his eyes.

"Fine." Gavin almost growled out. That damn android could play Gavin like a fiddle. With the tactic of either intimidation or that sad, innocent puppy-dog look even he couldn't resist. (Which Colin learned to do from Connor) Gavin did have a heart after all, even if it was small and shriveled.  
  
Gavin emptied the small box of Jawbreakers into the palm of his hand. One white orb dropped out, little yellow specks of color were sprinkled across it's perfectly smooth surface. A familiar scent of citrus filled the air as a shard of light bounced off of its shiny surface. 

Honey lemon.

The best flavor out of the entire box. Gavin tossed the empty box onto the coffee table and picked up the Jawbreaker and held it out to Colin "You better be fucking grateful. This is like a piece of gold that I'm giving you." Pure saltiness in his voice. 

"Thank you." Those two words sounded more sarcastic than sincere. Colin grabbed Gavin's wrist and pulled the Jawbreaker closer to his mouth along with Gavin's fingers. Now, a normal person/android would of taken the jawbreaker and placed it in their own mouth for consumption. But unfortunately, Gavin fell in love with an android that loved to play with their food. 

A thick almost viscous liquid clung to Gavin's fingers as Colin slide his tongue up the jawbreaker. Then he guided the hard candy into his mouth and gently cradled the object with his tongue like it was a delicate pearl. Gavin pulled his hand away and quickly wiped it across the fabric of his pajama bottoms as he tried to erase the scene that just unfolded before him. 

Colin rested his hand against one of Gavin’s thigh laid across the android's leg. He then closed his mouth with a display of emotions briefing across his face. His head tilted with his eyes momentarily drifting back and forward. If the LED circle was still lodged in Colin’s temple, Gavin knew it would be a blinking yellow and red. 

“It's..Interesting..” Those words slurred and weighed down by a bit of 'saliva'. “I enjoy it's chemical composition.” Colin gave a brief nod as the confusion and curiosity on his face began to subside along with the grip on Gavin's thigh. 

“Good, hopefully it’ll keep you busy. And it has a second layer that's a different flavor, but it’ll take you a minute to get there beca-” Gavin cringed hard as the bone chilling crunch of teeth against hard candy rang through the air. A feeling of discomfort and maybe even anger at the sheer madness of the android sitting across from him 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Colin looked back at Gavin before he pushed out the now clean split in half jawbreaker pieces out into his hand “What, you said there was a second flavor and layer.” Colin snapped back as if he was almost offended at the question. 

“Well yeah!-But that doesn't mean bite a fucking jawbreaker like a lunatic! You could of broke your fucking tooth! Matter-of-fact, did you?”

“This pathetic ball of hardened sugar couldn't break my tooth, Gavin,” Colin said with a cocky smirk tugging at his lips “My teeth are made out of Tungsten Carbide with a porcelain coating.” 

Gavin’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his skull “Oh thank you for that fucking brag no one asked for.” Gavin leaned back against the armrest of the sofa and gave a tired sigh. 

He rolled the jawbreaker that was snuggled in his cheek to the other side “Your not getting another one, that was the last one you asshat.” 

Colin leaned forward and placed the broken pieces of candy into an empty Chinese take out container sitting in the coffee table. 

“What flavor is the one you currently have?”

“Cherry some shit- why?” 

“I want to try it.” Colin turned to the Gavin, no cheeky smirk or grin was on his face- he was serious about the request. 

Gavin crossed his arms over his chest “Well you're shit out of luck cause it’s mine.” Gavin met and gave Colin a defiant gaze. “And you can’t make me give it to you.” 

“You know I always find a way to get what I want from you, so stop being a brat and give it to me.” Colin closed the very small space between the two. There was a slight shift in body language, Colin sat up taller and broader, making his domineering frame more apparent. 

A small rush of goosebumps etched across Gavin's skin as he quickly realized things could go two ways. Either he could just be compliant and give up the jawbreaker making that the end of it _or_ he doesn't listen and indulges in a different type of hard candy. 

“Fuck off.” Of course he didn’t choose the simpler option.

“You always like to be difficult don’t you?" Colin grabbed the man’s jaw with a firm grip. Before Gavin could react he felt Colin's hand trail up his shirt like a snake after a fat rat. The android’s thumb pressed against of the detective's nipple then gave a hearty squeeze and rolled the small bud between his thumb and index finger.

Jolting up in his seat a surprised moan erupted from Gavin. A quick rush of blood flooded his face as his moan was muffled by Colin’s mouth. Soon a slick tongue entered Gavin’s mouth. He could taste the Honey lemon candy and fake spit in from Colin's tongue. Colin’s hand didn't leave the playground of Gavin’s chest as he wrapped his free arm around the man’s waist and pulled him closer. 

Gavin was quickly getting swept up as his felt his boxers start to slowly strain against the length of his shaft. Tossing the digital tablet aside somewhere else on the couch, his hands started to tug at Colin's clothes. 

Colin pinned Gavin to the couch by the hips, grinding against him at a painfully slow pace. Gavin was burning up under the hungry touch of the android. Wrapping his legs around him, Gavin tried taking the lead and speeding up the friction between the two. But Colin gripped his hips and practically snatched back control of the tempo. 

And with what felt like too soon, Colin moved back and pulled his hands away from the detective's now needy body. The android simply sat back against the couch. Then casually rested his hands across his lap, like the last 5 minutes of dry-humping didn't just happen. 

Pretty worked up and panting lightly, Gavin nudged Colin’s leg with his bare foot “What the fuck, you can't just get my dick hard and just stop out of nowhere.”

Colin drummed his fingers against his thigh for a moment before nodding “I like this one too, Its flavor is a bit more...sweet. Based on its chemical composition but it can't beat the previous one.” 

“What…”

“The jawbreaker,” Colin opened his mouth and displayed the red orb now cradled on his tongue then closed his mouth “I can see why you enjoy these so much.” 

Gavin wrinkled his nose in insulted disgust as he watched the android stand up from the couch” Now, since you have that report to finish, I'll give you some peace.” Colin said as he began walking off into their bedroom 

“Oh fuck you, you overgrown coffee maker!” Gavin slumped back against the couch with an agitated huff, like hell he could focus with a raging boner. 

“Love you too, you overgrown rat.”


End file.
